The Prophecy Of Sorrah Episode 3 Got Your Back
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: Just after Sorrah recovers from a horrible fire, her and Rohan spend time together but when Sorrah gets on the wrong side of her "Buddies" it could be FATAL. [More exciting than it sounds! Trust me! Epic..]


It was Winter time again and Sorrah's birthday was in less than week. Rohan sat at the table with a cup of green tea in his hand, Sorrah walked up beside him barely using her lone crutch. Sorrah had been on this crutch for about a month after the incident. Rohan had kept good watch over her and as for Zeradia and her mother, they left Air Temple Island after Sorrah had been pronouced well enough to go home. Sorrah's father was sentenced to seven months in prison. But Sorrah, after knowing what he did to Rohan, didn't care. Something that puzzled her was that why he did that to an innocent man like Rohan?

"You're really eager to get off that crutch, aren't you?" Rohan asked, sipping a little of his tea and watching Sorrah swing around on her wooden crutch gracefully.

Sorrah smiled over her shoulder and took the cup of tea that was set out for her.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me." she told him as she turned around and strided down the hall and through the thin paper doors of her room. She shut them and stood ontop of an orange rug in the middle of her room. Sorrah took a deep breath and slowly put her crutch down (one foot up) and tried standing up by putting her weight on both feet. Overly eager Sorrah lost balance and instantly fell (butt first) hitting the wooden floor with a thud. She got up and stabled herself with her bed-frame first then hoped over to her single crutch.

When Sorrah turned to her door, Rohan was already there, a hand on the paper door.

"Getting a little too carried away are we?" he said with a smile as he walked over to her, "If you think you're ready I'll help you so you don't fall over again."

Sorrah blushed from embarrassment and a thought zipped through her head, 'He saw me..'

"Sure, thanks." she blurted positively, facing her back towards Rohan incase she fell back again. She was a tall girl, by the age of 14 she was up to his adams-apple. But now their eyes met at the surprisingly young age of 15 1/2 (But Rohan's a bit taller.). Sorrah, step by step and with Rohan's stabilizing, finally (after a dozen of attempts and laughs.) managed to stand and WALK around without her crutch or Rohan's large hands! When both her balanced feet touched the ground it felt like she was being plugged into an outlet.. or.. should I say, ground?

Sorrah beamed and was so excited she went right out through the window! Being barefoot wasn't such a good idea during the Winter especially after it had snowed for a while. The snow was knee-deep! The young Avatar doubled over and screamed even louder from the FREEZING cold. Then suddenly there was laughter. Not the kind of laughter that little toddlers make when they're being tickled but that snobby laugh you get from a real pain in the.. well you get the point! Sorrah looked up a little cross. She saw a group of her well-known "buddies". Almost like the Triple Threat Triads in her Grandmothers time but these snobs were younger than those men and A LOT more of a pain. Sorrah had been dealing with this group for three weeks now, they made fun of her for her type of bending (Air) but they didn't know one thing.. She's the Avatar. Master of ALL four elements.

Sorrah crossed her arms and looked ticked, she raised one brow and waited for the older kids to insult her. Soon enough.. they did!

"Hey DORRAH!? How'd you get out here? Did someone leave your cage open?" they said as they burst into laughter a second.

"Ha, hilarious.." Sorrah said with a fake, sarcastic smile. Not to mention her tone had the least bit of kindness in it. Exactly right after she said that, she blew out a whirlwind of fire at them, knocking them off the heap of snow like it was nothing. Sorrah remained in the same crossed-armed place she met them with, adding a bit more attitude as a kick. They got up without a burn (Dang it.. missed!) and oblivious to the fact she had firebended instead of airbended.

"You wanna play dirty, huh?" said the eldest, Chili, of course with a name like that he was a firebender and the looks of the others tell that they were the same bender too. Chili ripped off his sleeves- most likely showing off- and blasted fire straight at her. Sorrah defected it with air and that's when the others came in. Since they were so undeveloped they had no clue Sorrah had bended two of the four elements.

The two others looked like complete opposites, one was so fat that his suit was bursting at the seams and crumbs lay sprinkled all over his dark face. He was a unsual dark Water Tribe color, VERY rare in a firebender. But he has shown he is a PURE firebender. Huo, the chuby bender, blew an attack so well thought out that Sorrah didn't even didn't have time to react. She hit, burned but not out. She got up but was blown back from another blow this time from Chili and Huo. With little burns but vision blurry Sorrah got up and attacked the third and smallest of the the little triplets (They're not young they're actually a couple of years older than Sorrah is.).

Topaz was a skinny, milky white.. firebender. It was a she but I think she could pass for a boy. The girl seemed like she was new at firebending... REALLY new! She missed almost every opportunity to strike Sorrah. When she took that opening, she hit Sorrah where she could block it.

But the easy shots from Topaz didn't last long, soon the REAL top-notch shots began coming from Chili and then Huo. They burned Sorrah and blew her back. Sorrah wasn't allowed to even think about an attack before they hit her. Sorrah let out scream as she was paralyzed by a scalding hot burn from each of them. Chili and them walked over to her and looked at her down on the ice. Sorrah didn't know it but as she was fighting she was pushed onto a frozen lake (When she kept falling she was pushing herself towards the center.. the thinnest part of the lake but deepest.).

"You lost Sorrah.. face it." he said raising a dark red, fiery fist at her.

SUDDENLY..!

Rohan out of NOWHERE breathbended Chili and attacked the other two. Chili recovered quickly and came from behind, took a rag and yanked it around Rohan's neck as he was catching his breath. Huo turned and burned Sorrah once more to keep her from moving. She screamed along with a thundering crack of the ice. She froze with fear, she filled up with tears and the ice gave loose. Sorrah screamed and fell into the ice-cold water (taking in ounces of water). Rohan tried fighting back the teens but they kept on pressing.

When he got the rag off of his neck, he called out to Sorrah in a horrified yell. She didn't come up. Rohan elbowed Chili then socked Huo and Topaz so they all went home with bloody faces. Once the teen triplets retreated cowardly, Rohan ran onto the ice and started to smash it. He cannonballed in once it was thin enough and then zoomed through the water. Rohan found Sorrah resting on a ledge with her eyes closed, her acolyte clothes caught on something sharp. He held onto her and rocketed up to the surface. Rohan gasped for air and climbed onto solid ground. Rohan, soaking wet and crying, laid her on the ground and pushed on her chest trying to get her heart pumping again or to push out the water. After minutes and minutes of waiting, Sorrah didn't respond.. Rohan did CPR and everything he knew how to do but it didn't seem to work. He cried and prayed on her stomach that she would live and immediately Sorrah opened her eyes and coughed to the point she threw up. Rohan cried tears of happiness and hugged her tight. She hugged back and cried out of horror and pain. She was happy to be alive but although she was traumatized.


End file.
